Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Story
by Transformer Brawler
Summary: Ike has been invited to become a member of the Super Smash Stadium  or SSS for short , but everything he expected it to be is not what it is. Rated T for some romance between a few characters, mainly IkeXSamus. Reviews make me happy, and I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Second wave of Smashers

Ike Greil of the Greil Mercenaries stepped off the bus at the Super Smash Stadium (or SSS as it was commonly referred to as) and almost immediately he was blown away by the sight of it. Everything that he had expected this place to be was not what he saw before him. Everything was a lot to take in for him: the site of the building, being selected to come here, the very idea of _being_ here was giving him chills of excitement. He grinned to himself, remembering his good friend Marth joining the SSS 5 years ago as part of the first wave of new Smashers. It would be good to see him again. It was a shame Roy had left a few months earlier: it would have been nice for the three friends to all meet up together.

"Oh well," Ike thought to himself. "A shame it may be, but you can't have everything. Besides, I'll make plenty of new friends there."

Realising nothing more was to be gained by just standing around doing nothing, he picked up his suitcase, checked Ragnell, his indestructible broadsword, was in place, and walked towards the building.

As he walked through the open gates, Ike began looking at his surroundings. Either side of the marble path he was walking on were lush green gardens, where some of the Smashers were reading, talking or just relaxing. He was so busy taking in his surroundings he accidently bumped into another Smasher.

"Oops, sorry," Ike apologised, but the second the words were out of his mouth, he realised there was nobody there.

"Don't worry, its fine," a deep voice replied, but again, Ike couldn't see who had spoken.

"Down here," the voice said again. Ike looked down to see a character about half the size of the mercenary. He was a purple and black creature with a golden sword, bat wings and a metal mask.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't -" Ike began, but the creature raised one of his small hands and cut him off.

"See me down there," he finished. "You couldn't begin to imagine how many times I've heard that."

"Ah, sorry," Ike replied, sheepishly.

"Don't be, you have no need to be. My name is Meta Knight."

"I'm Ike Greil of the Greil Mercenaries."

"Well, Ike, I presume you are part of the second wave of Smashers?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well at least we have one thing in common."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "I've heard of you as being an experienced fighter. I thought you'd have been here as part of the first wave of Smashers."

Meta Knight shrugged. "As did I, but it's not important, I'm just happy to have been accepted at all. We're here, by the way."

Ike looked back at the Stadium and was surprised to see that his conversation with Meta Knight had bought them both to the main doors. Both of them looked at the building for a while before Meta Knight looked up at Ike.

"Aren't you going to go first?"

"Well, I must admit, I'm a bit nervous," Ike confessed to Meta Knight.

"I understand the feeling, but you'll feel better once inside. Come on, let's go."

And so, the two friends walked through the front doors into the Super Smash Stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New friends and new experience

Ike and Meta Knight were treated to a cool, air-conditioned foyer when they walked through the doors. All around the foyer were lots of potted plants of varying shapes and sizes. There was a large flight of stairs, two hallways that led from the foyer off to other parts of the building. Above the first hallway was a sign saying 'Rooms 1 – 18' and the other sign above the other hallways said 'Rooms 19 - 36'. The last thing in the foyer was a counter at which an enormous, white gloved hand was sat at. It was writing something down on a piece of paper, but when it looked up (Ike couldn't tell if that was what it had just done, for it had no head to look up with), it put the pen down and stretched its fingers out and turned itself in a sort of welcoming way.

"Ah, good to meet you," a voice emanated from somewhere, and although it had no mouth to speak with, Ike knew it was the giant hand before him speaking to the two. "I am Master Hand; it's a wonderful pleasure to meet you, Ike and Meta Knight."

"The pleasure is all mine," Meta Knight replied politely, with a bow.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you in person," Ike added.

"Oh, it's marvellous to meet you both," Master Hand said with real enthusiasm. "Now, we have much to discuss, but I'm afraid it must wait until the other new Smashers arrive. If I could just get you to sign here, then I'll give you your room keys."

"Very well," Meta Knight said. Master Hand handed the small warrior a pen, which Meta Knight signed a piece of paper with. When he finished, he handed the pen to Ike, who did the same.

"Good, good, now, here are your room keys." Master Hand reached for a drawer under his desk and produced two keys with different numbers on. "Ike, you're in room 18, Meta Knight, you're in room 27."

"Right, thank you, Master Hand," Meta Knight, replied, bowing politely, again. And with that, Meta Knight and Ike both said a brief farewell and went down the separate hallways.

15 minutes had passed since leaving Master Hand and Ike was completely lost.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. "Where am I? I'd ask someone for directions, but there's nobody around to ask."  
>Sighing to himself, he walked down the hallway for the umpteenth time. Just as he turned the corner, however, he found himself on the ground, for he had walked into someone.<p>

"OW!" cried Ike and the other Smasher, as they both hit the floor. Rubbing his head, Ike looked up at who he had bumped into. "Dear God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-" the mercenary began, planning to spill out the apologies, but for once in his life, he was stopped short by the sight of who was before him. He saw a young woman, in her mid twenties, and God was she beautiful. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a blue spandex suit which, due to its tightness, allowed Ike to full appreciate her perfect, beautiful curves. And her face! Her face was so beautiful; her blue eyes were so sweet so lovely. Ike suddenly snapped back, remembering he had knocked this beautiful girl over.

"It really isn't a problem," she smiled. God, her smile was incredible. This girl, who he hadn't met 30 seconds ago, was literally the most beautiful sight Ike had ever seen.  
>She stood up and reached out her hand for Ike.<p>

"I'm Samus, nice to meet you."

Ike gripped onto Samus' hand and pulled himself up, before shaking her hand.

"I'm Ike, great to meet you, Samus."

"Thanks Ike." She closed her, tilted her head at an angle and smiled. That smile again! Ike didn't want that wondrous sight to end. But alas, it did, and it was replaced with a look of surprise, like she remembered something.

"Sorry, I forgot," she said, panic in her voice. "I have to be somewhere else right now! I hope to see you again, Ike." And with that, she turned around and ran off.

Ike couldn't believe it. He had hoped to fall in love some day, but he had done so only 20 minutes after arriving here. If he had no dignity, he would be dancing with joy and happiness all across the corridor. He _did_ however take a step back, and in doing so, hit his head on something hard. He turned around to see a door with the number 18 on it. Ike looked at it for a few moments, before face palming himself for not noticing it earlier. Berating himself, he took the key Master Hand gave him and opened the door. He entered and took a look at his room. There was a bed, a table, a bedside table with a lamp on it, a wardrobe, a fridge and a T.V. With a smile on his face, Ike dumped his bag by his wardrobe and lay down on his bed, hands behind head.

"_I think_," he thought, smiling contently to himself, "_that I'm gonna' like it here._"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friendly start

Ike awoke from his sleep to hear someone banging on the door.

"Hello? Is this Ike? I've been sent to come get you. All new Smashers are to head to the main hall in 5 minutes."

Ike turned his head like lightning to look at the alarm clock on his desk. It was 2:45. It had been nearly an hour since he came to his room.

"Sweet mother of-" Ike shot upright like a rocket and sped for the door. However he opened it so fast it smacked whoever was knocking it before in the face (for it was an outwards opening door).

"Oh crap!" Ike cried out, and instantly began to over-apologize as usual. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for that to-" Ike did not finish his sentence because whoever he hit had grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"H-hey, what the hell do you th-GAAGHH!" Ike, once again, couldn't finish his sentence for his attacker had tightened his grip. But now that he was up close, he took a closer look at whomever it was who was strangling him. He was tall, very tall, had green skin, a ginger beard and was bald except for some more ginger hair at the back. He wore black armour, and a reddish black cape.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ike's attacker snarled. "Do you realise what you could have done to me?"

Ike was about question why this guy was throwing such a fit, but then he saw the blood trickling from his nose.

"Woah, sorry, I didn't mean to do th-EERRGGH!" For the third time in the last two minutes, Ike was cut off by another squeeze.

"I really don't give a damn about your apologies," the attacker growled. "If you hit me, you pay, simple as that. Now, get ready to be late to this meeting I mentioned before."

Shadows started to swirl around the arm holding Ike. Whatever it was, it looked like it would deal some serious pain to Ike. As the swirling shadows began making their way along the attacker's arm and up to Ike's head, the mercenary braced himself for the agony he was about to undergo. However, just before reaching his neck, the shadows stopped short. With his vision slightly blurred due to his lack of oxygen, Ike tried to make out why his attacker had halted. His sight returning to him (for the attacker had slightly loosened his grip), Ike was able to see a knight in green clothes with elf-like ears behind Ike's attacker, holding a sword against his neck. The mercenary was able to make out six other Smashers in the background. After a while, he realised two of them were Meta Knight and Samus.

"Stand down, Ganondorf," the elf knight growled.

Ganondorf snarled, suddenly jerking his head back to hit the swordsman in the face. Dropping Ike, he then spun and punched, his fist filled with shadows. The knight went flying back, but the others were ready. Samus fired and electric whip from her gun which wrapped around Ganondorf's left forearm. A bipedal fox with a laser gun sped forward and kicked the evil king in the head. Meta Knight and a round pink creature sped forward and kicked at his legs, brining him to his knees. A princess with ears similar to that of the swordsman sent a beam of blue electricity to Ganondorf's chest, stunning him. Then, an angelic boy, who looked no older than 15, drew a bow, with which he summoned an arrow made entirely of laser light, which he fired at Ganondorf, knocking him to the ground. Finally, the knight that Ganondorf head-smacked was up again, using his sword to send a whirlwind at Ganondorf, spinning him around. Having taken so many attacks, the evil king could no longer support himself, and collapsed.

"Messing with the newcomers, Ganondorf?" the knight asked. "Didn't realise you stooped so low."

"Ptaah!" Ganondorf spat blood as he tried to stand, but falling weak again, fell back down. "You'll pay for this, Link. All of you, in fact. When we're next on the battlefield, don't expect to walk off of it."

"You really could use some work on your threats," the angelic boy replied, smirking.

Ganondorf lunged for him, but the fox creature put his foot down hard on his back.

"You'll...you'll all pay for this..." were Ganondorf's final words before falling unconscious.

Satisfied that his archenemy was out for the count, the knight Ganondorf had called Link walked over to the still recovering Ike, and helped him up.

"One thing you need to know about Ganondorf," Link explained as he hoisted Ike up "Is that he gets pissed off really, really quickly and easily. The name's Link."

"Ike," the mercenary replied, with a smile. "You really saved me then, Link. All of you. I owe you my life."

Link raised a hand and shook his head. "No need to thank us, you're a newcomer, you don't deserve that. Besides, we tend to help out those who need help."

"Well, thanks again."

"Link," the princess said. "We need to go; Master Hand will begin his welcoming speech soon."

"You're right, Zelda. Let's get going."

"What about big ugly there?" Ike gestured to the unconscious Ganondorf.

Link shrugged. "If he's late, he's late. Come on, let's get going."


End file.
